Favors
by NeoNails
Summary: There are exceptions to every rule. Sometimes, Annie Walker does get surprised working in the CIA. Somewhat of a future fic, Annie/Auggie.


Before I get into anything else, this was finished like 3-4 weeks ago, back when I was bored and decided to feed the Auggie/Annie bug- shocker, considering that's ALL I've been doing lately regarding writing. So I finished this oneshot, and put up uploading it for you guys because there was just SO MUCH other stuff that I wanted to post that I thought took precedence. ...And then I kinda forgot about it. XD

BUT I just remembered it right now, and I figured since you guys aren't going to get anything else from me until my ep-oneshot (if not, then my next Friday installment of _DCIaC_, but this is the Auggie episode soooo the chances of me not immediately getting inspired is like slim to none), I figured I'd throw this out here for you guys now!

A bunch of you guys have written really great fanfics that involve Auggie and Annie in the future, bypassing the all the drama that you know USA will make us go through before we can _finally_ get those two together.

So, because I can't stop writing _CA_ fanfics, I decided to try my hand at such a theme. Yeah, I'm not totally sure I'll do it justice, but I figure it can't hurt to try. :D

And just in case, I will say I took a little inspiration from **CMW2**'s awesome oneshot, _Regrets_. You should all definitely read it if you haven't already.

FINALLY, I'd like to throw a little shout-out to **Whoaa_Kayy**, because she won a little bet between the two of us regarding a scene from tomorrow's episode (1.07), so she gets bragging rights and recognition.

$4$

_Move in a little closer  
__Take it to a whisper  
__Yeah, just a little louder  
__Say it again, for me  
_'_Cuz I love the way it feels when you are tellin' me that I'm  
__The only one who blows your mind_

- "Say It Again," by Marie Digby

**

* * *

**

It was freaky, but Annie was sure that she was used to work in the CIA.

It didn't seem right, because she had only been working there for a couple years, and that didn't seem like nearly enough time to get used to the agency responsible for almost every major cover-up for the last several decades.

But… it was true. As the days went on, Annie found herself getting less and less surprised by things that used to shock her a year or two ago. Joan told her that it meant she was finally growing out of her "bleeding heart" ways.

Of course, there are exceptions to every rule. She does still get surprised in the CIA.

Sometimes.

"Dude, _what_ is that on your _neck?_"

Pausing, Annie looked up from her manila file as Joan and Auggie were giving the debriefing for her new mission in his tech department office. Stu, one of Auggie's oldest coworkers and probably the only guy in the CIA smarter than him, was staring with a mixed expression of disbelief and horror at Auggie.

She was standing on the opposite side of Auggie, so she couldn't actually see what Stu was talking about, but judging by Joan's positively amused expression- Annie couldn't tell if that was a really good or a really bad sign- whatever was going on was pretty damned entertaining.

Auggie pulled off his headphones, eyebrows furrowing quizzically. "What's on my neck?" he asked, his hand going up automatically to check. Unfortunately, he would have to see to be able to know if something was wrong.

Stu narrowed his eyes, clearly in shock. "Aug, dude… is that a _hickey?_"

Everyone in the room kind of froze, processing this new information. Annie braved a curious look at Joan, who was holding back a laugh behind the stack of files in her hand. Auggie had flushed in response, jaw clenching as he turned his head resolutely back in the direction of the computers.

"How- When-" Stu couldn't seem to decide which question he wanted to ask more as he leaned back in his swivel chair. Finally, he settled on one. "_Who?_"

Annie blinked, glancing over at Auggie uncertainly. He didn't have Conrad's manwhore reputation, or Jai's slick confidence, but he definitely wasn't hurting in the ladies' arena. She had never seen him with a long term girlfriend, but she knew that if he really wanted to start dating seriously there were several women in the CIA that would jump at the chance.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stu," Auggie replied evenly, presenting a poker face that would make even the most experienced agent proud. He tapped a few buttons on the keyboard, bringing up the next set of information they would need for the mission.

"You have a giant hickey on your neck. I think we're all curious here," his friend said, now grinning. Stu glanced over at Joan and Annie, badly hiding the laugh that was threatening to break free.

Joan was still smiling, but her normally cool blue eyes regarded the back of Auggie's head sympathetically, and she said, "I think it would be wisest if we continued debriefing Annie for her trip to D.C. tomorrow."

Biting her lip, Annie exchanged a knowing glance with Joan. "I agree," she said. "Especially because I don't feel like getting shot tomorrow."

And that was the end of that.

Well, for then.

**

* * *

**

By the end of the day, Stu had given up on trying to pry the information out of Auggie and had left for a coffee run.

The bullpen had emptied out in the last few hours, with only a few stragglers left putting the finishing touches on their reports. Annie was still in Auggie's office, the only one left as she studied all of the information the analysts had collected and began mentally preparing for her mission the next day.

Abruptly, Auggie leaned back in his chair where he had spent the last several hours working on some complicated computer tech-y thing that was way beyond her level of comprehension. Standing up and stretching, he said, "So, I have a hickey."

Annie didn't look up from her papers, but she set down her pen before she could give into the urge to start fidgeting. "It appears you do," she said, making sure to keep her tone calm and even.

He walked to her, holding his electronic cane loosely in his hand. "I feel like someone should have mentioned this earlier, before I got to work."

She stood up then, a small smile playing on her face as she rested against the edge of the glass table. Auggie didn't stop walking toward her until they were practically chest-to-chest, leaning over her just enough to drive the point home.

"I am sorry," she murmured, her eyes dropping unconsciously to his mouth even though he couldn't see her. "I did notice it earlier but we were rushing and I was having trouble finding all of my stuff, and it kinda… slipped my mind."

She recognized his overconfident grin and he set his cane on the table behind her, and it did some familiar twisty things to her stomach. He cupped the side of her neck, strong fingers delving into her hair as his thumb stroked the soft skin of her jawline. "In that case, you owe me one."

An excited little shudder zipped down her spine, and judging by the tilt of his lips he felt it. "Does that mean you want to do this again?" she asked, as her body taunted her with some reminders of the highlights of the previous night.

Auggie chuckled and rested his forehead against hers, his free hand splaying against the center of her back and pulling her flush against him. "I wanted to do this again before there was even a 'this,'" he said, and the low edge to his voice elicited another shiver.

Grinning wider, she whispered, "Good."

"Yo, Aug, I got the coff- holy hell!"

They froze, caught in a _way_ to compromising position as Stu stood in the doorway, looking subsequently horrified as he clutched two large cups of coffee in his hands. After a beat of pained silence, Stu slowly backed away, apparently intent on pretending as though he hadn't seen a thing.

"So much for keeping everything under wraps," Auggie said dryly, but he hadn't stopped smiling. Before she could respond, he tilted his head until his lips were brushing the side of her bare neck. "But at least now I get to return the favor."

Well, there was always that.


End file.
